Lucy is Mine
by anmi2830
Summary: Lucy lied to Natsu and there's a big misunderstanding now He's all Jealous. How will everything be sort out? *One-shot*


It's morning already, I felt warmth beside me and I love it. Slowly, I open my eyes to see A Pretty Blond Maiden. I look around the place and I realized I'm sleeping with Lucy, cutely Lucy cuddles me looking for my warmth. 'If only you'll be like that even when you're awake..' I thought as I caressed her Soft Hair gently enough not to wake her up.

Happy is with Wendy and Charles so no distraction for me and Lucy. I can spend my day with her, she may be annoyed with me but I will stay by her side.

Seeing Lucy not waking up, Natsu then decided to wake her up nicely. He whispered softly near her ears.

"Luucy~ It's already morning.. Time to wake up~" Lucy mumbled to wake her up later and she is tired. Seeing how much she wanted to sleep, Natsu Gave up and went out of the bed slowly and carefully. He went straight to Fairy tail Guild, Fight is what is in his mind. When he arrived by the Guild doors, He kicked it and Greeted everyone Cheerfully.

Natsu wanted to have a fight with Gray, but seeing Juvia with a murderous intempt to Whoever comes close to her so called 'Gray-sama' will Die and Gajeel is missing (Probably Slacking off is what in our Salamander's Mind). And The others missing, only to be left with Erza,eating her favorite cake, Mirajane cleaning some of the plates

Natsu left out a big sighed as he is so bored right now.

"What's the Matter Natsu? Why isn't our cute Lucy with you?" Mira asked while cleaning the plates

Nastsu left out a big sighed again as he answered her question.

"Well Lucy is so tired probably because she went home late because of her bonding time with levy, then the ice freak has some sort of shield(Juvia) and metal boy ain't here."

As he answered that, Mira realized something.

"Natsu... Did you just say that Lucy... went home because she was bonding with Levy?" Natsu nodded

"A-are you sure?"

"I already told you! It's Yes!"

Mira sweatdrop. "Natsu... Levy is with Gajeel yesterday The whole Day! A-and Lucy said she'll be home early..."

"No way Mira, Lucy said she was with Levy yesterday and that's why she was late." Natsu said confidently

"Are you not believing me?!"

"Somewhat yes.. Since Lucy is my partner! And I know she'll never lie to Me!"

"Natsu, I do know Lucy went home early since she shouted that out yesterday here, and Levy was out in the library with Gajeel (probably on a date) ." Erza joined in while eating her cake.

'Lucy lying to me? No way in the world! She-she's my partner!But if she really did then there's gotta be a reason! But why would she Lie to me?!' Natsu shouted in his head contradicting himself.

Levy then entered in the guild and as soon as she step inside the guild Natsu hurried to her and placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes.

"LEVY! WHERE WERE YOU YESTERDAY AND WITH WHO?! WERE YOU WITH LUCY ANYTIME YESTERDA-" Before Natsu could ever finish what he's saying to Levy, he was hitted big time by Gajeel

"You Moron! It's Early in the Morning and you're all fired up! And what's with those questions?!" Gajeel shouted angrily

"Tsk, I have no time for you, Get Lost." Natsu answered seriously and you could see it in his eyes like he's going to destroy the world.

"Why You-" Gajeel was stopped by Erza and whispered, "Not Now." And Looking at him with a Death Glare, Gajeel gulped.

'Geez~ what's with them?' He thought as he scratched the back of his head.

"Tsk. DO what you want." He answered back as he brush off erza's hand from his shoulder and sat down to the chair nearest to him.

"SO LEVY?! WHAT'S YOUR ANSWER?!" Natsu shouted asking.

"E-ehm... I was with Gajeel the whole day... at the library... I didn't meet with Lu-chan since I was too concentrated with reading...U-uhm... Natsu... Why are you asking so?" Levu asked.

"N-no Way..." Natsu stated as if his soul was sucked away from him.

"U-uhm wha-why?"

"Seems like Lucy lied to Natsu, and this shocked him." Erza answered

"Lu-chan? But why will she?"

"Hehee~ *hic* There'sh only one *hic* explana- *hic* tion..." Cana said while drinking a barrel of alcohol.

"What's it?!" Natsu suddenly said on fire.

"Dummy~ of course it's about A Guy~" Cana said as if it's the most obvious answer

*Natsu sweat drop* "But... If it's about a Guy... why should she lie to me? And to Mira?"

"Well that would be because if she tell you.. you'd be like bother her and the guy and even cause trouble and when mira will know she'll probably separate them since she ships NaLu." Erza replied seriously

'Huh? What's NaLu?' Natsu thought. 'Oh well no time for that.'

"Even though! She could just told me not to cause trouble!"

"Even if she would say that you will still cause trouble on the end. You're like a walking disaster if left behind.." Erza just sighed.

But all of them were interruped when the Guild's door opened and Natsu smelled Lucy's scent as she enter the guild.

"Geez~ You Guys are so noisy early in the morning~ What are you guys fighting on about?" Lucy asked placing both of her hands on both sides of her hips pouting.

*hic* " Because... Lucy.. I didn't know you'll betray my heart!" Mirajane suddenly said in a tone of Natsu while teary.

'Wha-what?!"

" come on Natsu, Ask Lucy!" Mirajane pointed

"Lucy..." Natsu started all serious in tone, Lucy could feel the chills around the air.

"What's w-wrong Natsu?" Lucy stuttered

"Why?" He asked

"Wh-why?!"

"WHY LUCY?!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu, she won't understand if you won't say the reason and just ask why.." Gajeel said while munching some metals.

"Why... why did you lie to me?"

'Lie? What's with Natsu? And this is waayyyy out of his usual self..' Lucy thought

"Listen Natsu, what do you mean me lying to you?"

"You said you werr with Levy yesterday that's why you came home late, but seems like it isn't. Why didn't you tell me the truth? Is the reason A Guy that you're late?"

'Talk about an interrogator...Wait... could it be he's Jealous?' Lucy blushed a little to her thought

'No Lucy... don't get your hopes to high.. don't you ever learn?!' She thoight as she shook her head.

"Well what If it really is a Guy, and it's no big deal, I mean it's not like you're my boyfrie-" Lucy was distract when Natsu destroyed the table Next to him into halves with his fist on fire.

"Don't.. joke with Me! I'm You're Partner Lucy!" He said with an angry voice

"N-Natsu..?" Lucy said uncertain

'Natsu.. he... he's very mad..'

"YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU GO TO MEET A GUY AND LIED TO ME BECAUSE IT'S NOT LIKE A BIG DEAL?!" He said with a menacing voice slowly approaching Lucy. Lucy on the other hand backs one step up as he step forward until her back met the wall and was trap by both of his hands on both sides of her head and lean to her.

"Maybe I should discipline you so you'll learn your place." He said with a hoarse voice

'Wha-what's gotten into Natsu? It's not like him to be like this!' She thought

When suddenly Natsu carried her bridal style and shouted.

"HEY ALL OF YOU HERE INSIDE THE GUILD, ALL OF YOU ARE WITNESS AND I'LL SAY THIS ONCE: LUCY IS MINE!" After he said that he kissed Lucy which is to her surprise and to our Guild members inside the guild... They ofcourse don't know how to react.

'D-did Natsu just confess?! A-and he's kissing me?' She thought as she keeps getting redder and redder.

After he kissed her he put him down and turned his back on her, but it seems like Natsu's anger still hasn't vanished.

'Is the reason he's so mad is because I lied to him...?'

"Natsu..." He didn't face nor react to her.

"Okay.. just listen to me... I lied when I said I met up with a guy, it's just... I'm preparing a present for you..."

" Why are you giving me a present?"

"A.. thank you gift.. And actually I was planning to give it today and confess to you..." she finished as she hug him from behind, "Please.. don't get mad anymore.."

Natsu turned to face with Lucy and hugged her tightly. "Idiot. Don't ever Lie to me!" Lucy nodded. "And don't talk to other guys without my permission!"

"Even if they are guild members?" She asked. "ANYONE BUT ME."

"Talk about being possessive." Gray muttered.

"Gray-sama when will you confess to Juvia~?" Juvia asked while hugging him. "Never!" He shouted.

"So does that mean the two of you are a couple now?" Mira jane asked pointing to Natsu and Lucy hugging

As soon as she said that, both Natsu and Lucy's face turned to scarlet.

"I'll take the silence as a Yes then." She said smirking.

"Alright Everyone! Let's party all day for the celebration of Natsu and Lucy becoming a Couple!" Erza shouted and so Fairy tail Guild partied all Night.

-End-


End file.
